bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujimaru Kudō (Kenji)
regarding an .|Nanashi's World}} | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Blue | hair = Dirty blonde | bloodtype = | affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = | team = Numerous: *5th Division *13th Division *Fujimaru's assault team *Fujimaru's investigative team | previous team = | partner = Numerous: *Matsuri Kudō *Kaien Shiba *Shuji Kato *Miyoko Kato | previous partner = Numerous: * * * * | base of operations = Reikai | marital status = Single | education = Numerous: * *Kaien Shiba * *Various Captains | status = Active | shikai = Ryūjōmaru | bankai = Kokyū Ryūjōmaru }} Fujimaru Kudō (宮能藤丸, Kudō Fujimaru) was a originally belonging to the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. He and his twin sister, Matsuri, where adopted by Captain and his sister , after Fujimaru was brought to the Suzunami mansion by Seigen and for treatment following an encounter with a known as . The twins became Shinigami to repay their debt to Seigen and Konoka and quickly came into the confidence of Kaien Shiba, various Captains, , and various young souls. When an ancient known as Arturo Plateado led an assault on the , Fujimaru and Matsuri where still considered trainees under Kaien's tutelage. Despite this the twins where often paired up with Kaien and tasked with patrols throughout . They where fighting against Arturo, alongside Seigen and just below half of the assembled Captains, when Konoka appeared on the battlefield alongside Urahara with the Shisui Mirror in-hand to drain Arturo's overwhelming spiritual power. Despite eventual victory Fujimaru, Matsuri, Seigen and Konoka where all drawn inside the mirror when it spiralled out of control. Fujimaru was ejected separately from the others in modern-day . Through a meeting with the exiled Urahara, Fujimaru is returned to the Soul Society, where he is quickly met by the now Lieutenant Kaien who explains that he has been missing for over one-hundred years. Despite the shock Fujimaru officially joins the 13th Division with Captains and 's blessing and good word. His reappearance eventually proved the worry of several Captains correct: not only had Fujimaru survived, but Arturo had as well. Fujimaru, joined by the young Shinigami he had helped before his disappearance, led the battle against the resurgent Arturo and ultimately defeated the ancient Arrancar, at which point he was reunited with sister. Shortly after Fujimaru was assigned a team to investigate a mysterious tower that appeared in the . He was joined by Matsuri and the brother and sister pair Miyoko and Shuji Kato, but the unexpected interference of an alternate version of Rōnin led to the team becoming trapped in the Tower. The Tower was subsequently returned to its original world, which was that of the alternate Rōnin, where it dissolved. Fujimaru and his team found themselves in with no way to leave. They where eventually found by Kaien and the son of Rōnin which led to them joining the Blades of Night's Veil under the alternate Itazura Kori. This was short-lived however and Fujimaru, alongside his allies, joined the new Gotei 13 under the alternate son of Rōnin. Appearance Fujimaru, even as a child growing up in Rukongai, was a lean-built young man with dirty blond-hair and blue-coloured eyes.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Prologue During his tenure with the Gotei 13 he wore the standardised Shinigami attire with the addition of two hair adornments, gifted to him by Konoka, and a red ribbon. The ornaments partner is worn by his twin. After being transported to the primary world by the his attire changed considerably, though his physical appearance barely changed at all even after numerous years and harsh living conditions; Kaien, for example, recognised his old student almost immediately.Bleach: Cataclysm: War Upon the Sands In Hueco Mundo his kosode lacked its right-sleeve and a gash has been cut into the cloth near his left-hand side, his hakama had become scuffed and sported crude patch-work along the legs and knees, and the sheath of his Zanpakutō was cracked. He did however retain his hair ornaments and white-coloured obi, both of which remained undamaged.Bleach: Cataclysm: Restored Heart After briefly affiliating himself with the Blades of Night's Veil, Fujimaru returned to the standard uniform he wore during the Arturo affair.Bleach: Cataclysm: In Wars Wake Personality Fujimaru, despite being brought up under Seigen and later being inducted into the under his adopted father, demonstrated traits consistent with those of a slacker. Fujimaru frequently overslept, often with Konoka's blessing, and relied on his more dutiful sister to wake him up in time for his duties. He would also over-rely on Kaien Shiba, especially when paperwork was concerned, but eventually stopped when encouraged by Matsuri to do such things himself and after realising how much faith Konoka had in his future success. His role models in his early career included Seigen, and Kaien; to the point he found it difficult thinking of Aizen as an enemy after his betrayal was revealed to him.3rd Phantom: Back to Basics He would often refer to Aizen as if he where still his Lieutenant, once prompting Captain to state that Aizen hadn't been a Lieutenant for ages. But he found genuine feelings of resentment against Aizen growing inside him when he learned of Aizen's involvement in the near-execution of , to the point he repeated Suì-Fēng's creed that enemies of the Soul Society where to be eliminated. Seigen strictly adhered to a no-nonsense philosophy and border-line excellence in regards to how his subordinates conducted themselves, which Fujimaru initially struggled with. Despite this he came to embody Seigen's views and, just prior to Arturo's invasion, was trusted by Seigen, Aizen and Kaien to make difficult decisions in the heat of the moment using relevant information. Fujimaru's growth, not to mention his newfound resolve, led him to join Seigen on the front lines against Arturo alongside Matsuri, which paved the way for a somewhat sombre victory for the Gotei 13. Despite his inherent laziness Fujimaru took his duty very seriously, and would never abandon someone who was in need. Even when hopelessly outmatched, Fujimaru threw himself between his sister and to intercept the latter's strike; this prompted Urahara to state that Fujimaru "had a fire in his belly". Fujimaru emulated Seigen's "first in and last out" mindset during Arturo's first invasion; an attitude Seigen was deeply impressed with. This resulted in Seigen gifting Fujimaru a charm Konoka originally made for Seigen, reasoning that Fujimaru's personality was similar to his own at that age and that it was now the twins that Konoka worried for. His kindness towards others, genuine concern, and willingness to help complete strangers without want or thought of reward ensured that he made friends quickly; notable examples include , , Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and . After being thrust one-hundred years into the future due to the effects of the Shisui Mirror, Fujimaru rebuilt his old bonds whilst establishing and developing new ones. At Kaien's direction and his son became two of Fujimaru's lasting companions, with the former's death saddening Fujimaru greatly. Captain , whilst initially mistrustful of Fujimaru, came to sympathise with Fujimaru's situation and ensured that his request to see Kaien was fulfilled. After coming to the aid of Kaien and Kentaro on the sandy dunes of many years later, Fujimaru proved his experience by putting aside his excitement at seeing his old friends alive by jumping into the fray, and resolved to assist them in any way he could from then on. Even after being displaced in time due to the Shisui Mirror, Fujimaru's kindness remained intact: the first thing he did upon finding himself thrust one-hundred years into the future was to protect a from a . History :Main article -- Nanashi's World. Childhood Fujimaru and his twin sister Matsuri originated in one of the outlying districts of , with Fujimaru later stating that their home was similar to the slums they later observed in the sixty-forth district of Northern Rukongai. Fujimaru and Matsuri, after being saved from by and , are brought to the Suzunami mansion for treatment. Fujimaru's back was damaged extensively by Mad Eater when he jumped between the Hollow and his sister, and was almost killed shielding her from harm. Seigen carried Fujimaru to the and implored his elder sister, , for aid, as a doubtful Urhara looks on. Konoka happily obliges and begins to treat Fujimaru throughout the night, claiming she wouldn't allow such a young child to be scarred for the rest of his life.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Chapter 1: Meetings Past The twins then gorge themselves on apples given to them by Konoka upon Fujimaru's successful treatment, and quickly ask for more. Urahara, realising that a large appetite is a sign of high spiritual power, pointedly asks if Seigen would be willing to take the twins in. Although it was technically prohibited for citizens of the Rukongai to live in the Seireitei -- a fact Seigen points out -- Seigen relents after Konoka states that was her intention from the beginning. The twins decide to become to repay Seigen and Konoka for their kindness in taking them in, at the subtle direction of Urahara. Early career :Main article -- . Graduation and joining the Gotei 13 The pair graduated the Shinō Academy in six years and joined the 5th Division under the Captaincy of their adoptive father, who quickly pointed out that his Division had no tolerance for slackers. The pair where quickly approached by Kaien Shiba, who was the 3rd Seated Officer of the Division, where he teased them regarding their self-introduction to the assembled squad members. Kaien quickly took an active interest in the twins; to the point he volunteered them for missions that he himself had been assigned so that he could better mentor and guide the twins.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Chapter 2: Joining the Squad The following day, in his free-time, Fujimaru meets with various high-ranking Shinigami. He served tea for Konoka and Captain of the 4th Division, and later visited Captain Kisuke Urahara alongside Matsuri at the barracks of the 12th Division, which gave the latter an opportunity to skip out on work. After leaving the 12th Division barracks steps out of the shadows, remarking that Matsuri was bright and that Fujimaru was less so. Urahara, however, claims that he has a fire in his belly, which Yoruichi agrees with.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Free Time mechanic On one such occasion Kaien, alongside Lieutenant , where on patrol with the twins in Rukongai when they encountered threatening to devour young souls. The old Hollow quickly recognised Fujimaru and Matsuri, but had the cunning to realise that Aizen and Kaien had it outmatched, so it suggested an exchange instead. Mad Eater offered to let the young girl he was holding hostage go in exchange for the twins. Whilst Fujimaru was hesitant at the prospect of engaging Mad Eater in any form of dialogue for any reason, he reluctantly went along with the plan, not wishing for Matsuri to face the Hollow alone. At that point Aizen, releasing his Zanpakutō, showed Mad Eater diffused reflections of itself in the place of the twins, which provided enough of a distraction that Kaien was fit to rescue the girl unnoticed. Mad Eater subsequently flees the scene and Aizen takes the time to note that the 5th Division never uses its members as disposable pawns. Back at the barracks Aizen and Kaien commend the twins for their hard work and report as much to Seigen. Later that night Konoka, having heard about the twins actions during their patrol, prepares an extravagant feast upon their return. Seigen takes the opportunity to ask about their new hair ornaments, which Konoka reveals was a graduation present from her. Later in the evening Fujimaru is also gifted a new sash. Konoka tells him that she presented the same gift to Seigen when he was first named Captain, though Fujimaru coyly notes that she may be a little premature. Konoka further states that Fujimaru is to take this gesture as a sign of her faith in him instead. Rukongai patrol Under the supervision of Kaien, who volunteers Fujimaru and Matsuri to work with him, the twins are tasked by Seigen to take up some of the patrols intended for the 13th Division. He explains that the Captain of the 13th Division is out of commission due to his poor health and states that the 5th Division will be patrolling the Rukongai in this particular instance. Kaien leads the twins through several districts over several days, usually at random. Notably Fujimaru and his sister meet Tōshirō Hitsaugaya, , , , and . He and Matsuri help Momo look for "Little Shiro", not realising that Little Shiro is actually a person and not a pet. During their patrol they encounter Rukia and Renji stealing water and quickly intervene by purchasing the water and gifting it to the pair, with Fujimaru stating he figured it was for the younger children. With Gin and Rangiku the twins provide the lunches made for them by Konoka and learn that the hostage earlier saved by Kaien and Aizen was Rangiku.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Chapter 3: The Rukon District Whilst patrolling Zaraki, which was considered one of the most dangerous districts, Kaien warns the twins to stay close to him today. He begins to explain that Hollow aren't the biggest threat but is stopped mid-explanation by an who quickly disregards the trio as not being worth him time. Fujimaru is left speechless with Matsuri disbelievingly remarking on the man's vast reiatsu. Kaien then states that he does not want Fujimaru or Matsuri to become involved with someone like that. The trio quickly encounter numerous Hollow and dispatch them without much trouble, but the final Hollow nearly succeeds in taking Fujimaru by surprise. The Hollow is dispatched by an of the Onmitsukidō however. Another route leads them past a bar favoured by Captain of the 8th Division, but the twins are left to their own devices whilst Kaien takes care of a personal errand, and fail to recognise the Captain's haori underneath the Captain's usual flowery pink kimono. When Hollow's led by Mad Eater appear suddenly Kyōraku aids the twins. Matsuri admonishes Kyōraku, whom the twins fail to recognise, but Fujimaru suggests that he is steady enough not to injure himself on his own Zanpakutō. Kyōraku proves instrumental; Mad Eater is too powerful for the twins to handle alone and are almost overwhelmed trying to defend the resident Souls. Matsuri, particularly, is singled out by Mad Eater, with Fujimaru unable to reach her in-time, but the sudden and intense release of reiatsu from Kyōraku forces Mad Eater to retreat. Kaien, returning, asks how the twins knew Captain Kyōraku. With his identity revealed Kyōraku opts to leave his indulgences to another day and flees the scene with Matsuri's hasty apology ringing in his ears, but not before hearing that Matsuri is single. Upon their return to the 5th Division barracks the trio are thanked personally by Captain and given some free-time by Lieutenant Aizen for their hard work. The twins take the opportunity to help Kaien develop his fighting techniques with his in a mock battle, visit the young Souls they befriended in the Rukongai, and also pay Ukitake a visit during his convalescence. In another visit to the ailing Captain they meet Kyōraku again and the twins are given the journal Ukitake and Kyōraku kept during their Academy days. Kyōraku, however, appears at the Suzunami estate to visit Matsuri, but is frightened at the prospect of Seigen returning and finding him drinking in his home. He tells Matsuri he won't stay long but wants a drink poured by her fair hand. Fujimaru teases her later that Kyōraku is single too and that she hasn't flat-out said no to the Captain's advances. At a squad meeting a few days later it is revealed to the twins that the number of Hollow appearing in the Rukongai have increased, which has the higher-ranking Shinigami worried. Kaien, along with Fujimaru and Matsuri, are urged to continue patrolling.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Chapter 4: Ill Omen In the meantime, during his free time, Fujimaru continues to train with Kaien, develops a working relationship with Lieutenant Aizen, and comes to know Seigen as a Shinigami. Seigen gifts him a protective charm originally made for Seigen by Konoka and remarks that it is Fujimaru and Matsuri that Konoka worries about now. He further states that he will do anything to keep his sister happy and that the easiest way to do that at the moment is to ensure that the twins are safe and healthy. The worry displayed by the higher-ups is solidified when Mad Eater eventually leads a number of Hollow in an attack against the Seireitei, but Seigen leads the defence alongside Captains Unohana, Kyōraku and Ukitake. In the confusion the twins, who joined the fray in hopes of aiding Seigen, are isolated and ambushed by Mad Eater. The old Hollow remarks that he had been waiting for a long time to get the twins alone but had to be patient considering all the Captains and Lieutenants that where nearby and notes that no one will save them this time. Before he can harm the twins Mad Eater is attacked by Kaien, who swiftly releases his Zanpakutō and forces a retreat. At night the twins' injuries are treated by Captain Unohana who informs them that Konoka asked her to ensure that they where kept safe, and pointedly remarks that Konoka fusses over them as if she where their mother. After the twins refuse to leave the battlefield and instead remain behind, having seen that Seigen was the first to arrive on the battlefield yet was remaining to aid the wounded. As time passes Konoka ventures to the gates of the Seireitei where she is greeted by her family. Seigen apologises for not having word sent to her regarding their safety. The twins and Kaien are told by Aizen to take the next day off. When Matsuri asks if Seigen will also be taking the day off he remarks that the days battle can barely be considered work for him and encourages the twins to enjoy themselves. Instead of spending his time relaxing Fujimaru ventures to the 5th Division barracks and asks Seigen about the released stages of a Zanpakutō. Seigen explains that Shikai is what Fujimaru should be aiming for, claiming that Bankai is achievable only by very special individuals who have always gone on to have their names forever etched into the history of the Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, page 7 With Seigen's advice Fujimaru next tracks down Kaien and asks him what is required to achieve Shikai. Kaien informs him that he feels the twins are secretly relieved deep in their hearts; they believe that someone else -- someone strong -- will save them, and tells him that he believes that Fujimaru's Zanpakutō is waiting to see Fujimaru show the determination to advance himself. Hollow invasion In the wake of Mad Eater's failed assault, Fujimaru and Matsuri are tasked with extra patrols throughout Rukongai, only this time they don't have the benefit of Kaien's assistance.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Chapter 5: Hollow Assault The twins had earlier seen Kaien speak with Captain Ukitake, who made it clear he wanted Kaien brought in as a Lieutenant's aid in the 13th Division. Kaien, however, refuses; he claims that there are two recruits in the 5th Division who are too dangerous at present to unleash without his guidance. Fujimaru confides his apprehension to Matsuri but she assures him that the fact that Kaien is not there shows the higher-ups trust their advancing skills. The patrol goes smoothly until the twins are hailed by an injured operative of the Onmitsukidō, who turns out to be the same operative who had saved Fujimaru in an earlier patrol. The operative introduces herself as and implores the twins for help rescuing Lady Yoruichi, which they quickly agree to. Fujimaru initially suggests that Matsuri return to the Seireitei with Suì-Fēng while he goes to reinforce Yoruichi, but his idea is rejected quickly. Instead it is decided that Suì-Fēng will return to the Seireitei alone and contact Captain Suzunami. Whilst Yoruichi notes that Suí-Fēng is taking too long she is continually attacked by surrounding Hollow led by Mad Eater. The old Hollow asks how long she thinks she can hold out considering her injury but the Hollow is surprised by the arrival of Fujimaru and Matsuri. Yoruichi, sensing the arrival of help, says she won't have to hold out anymore, because now she can fight back. She encourages the twins to fight who begin to hear a mysterious voice which turns out to be the voice of their Zanpakutō. The subsequent arrival of Seigen and Kaien enables the Shinigami to route the Hollow, but Mad Eater manages to escape, but not before revealing that "Arturo" will destroy all the Shinigami. When asked who Arturo is Mad Eater tells all assembled that he is an . Fujimaru swiftly apologises to Seigen for taking action without awaiting orders, but Seigen assures him that the twins made the right call in this case. Worried by Mad Eater's words however Seigen and Yoruichi order an immediate return to the Seireitei. In recognition for their work the twins are given an extended leave to rest and recuperate. On the first day of his convalescence Fujimaru makes a point of visiting Yoruichi, who requests that he and Matsuri befriend Suí-Fēng. He also visits the young Souls in Rukongai and encourages 's dream of becoming a Shinigami. His holiday ends too soon however and Fujimaru and his sister return to active duty as the higher-ups consider what to do regarding "Arturo". Arturo, the so-called Arrancar, soon reveals himself at the head of an army of Hollow. Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake reveal to Seigen, Aizen, Kaien and the twins that something like this occurred in the past but records from that time are hazy and incomplete. They further state that Captain-Commander said that Arturo had wiped out half the Gotei 13 before he was defeated. With the Captains organising the defence of the Seireitei per the Captain-Commander's order, Aizen and Kaien lead the twins in a defensive effort against a and lesser accompanying Hollow. Aizen and Kaien successfully deal with the Menos whilst the twins collapse the nearby , thus cutting off Arturo's reinforcements.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Chapter 6: Soul Reaper Eater, Part I Aizen is soon separated from Kaien and the twins who resolve to continue fighting with no retreats. Fujimaru and Matsuri find their confidence bolstered by Kaien's encouragement and proceed to dispatch any Hollow they encounter. During the course of another battle with attacking Hollow the three are approached by Arturo himself; the Arrancar discounts them out of hand, mockingly claiming that they aren't worthy to die by his Zanpakutō's blade. Kaien puts himself between Arturo and the twins and attacks, but is dealt a vicious blow that very nearly kills him. Despite the severity of his injury Kaien intervenes again when Arturo approaches the twins by hurling his released Zanpakutō, which grazes Arturo. Kaien's desperate attack does more to anger Arturo than harm him however and only serves to cement Kaien at the top of Arturo's list of annoyances. Preparing to finish Kaien the twins find joint resolve in their determination to protect their friend and mentor and subsequently release their Zanpakutō; their combined attack and surging reiatsu is enough to intercept Arturo's attack and push the Arrancar back. Fujimaru takes the opportunity to declare that, so long as he is standing, Arturo won't touch Kaien again. Before Arturo can retaliate he is intercepted by the Captain-Commander himself and Yoruichi. Yamamoto applauds the actions of the "young people of the Suzunami house" and proceeds to goad Arturo into a race, with Arturo giving chase. Before leaving however he issues Mad Eater his orders: kill the twins. Now alone with Yoruichi, Fujimaru cannot believe they actually survived an encounter with Arturo, and pointedly asks what brought the Captain-Commander out, all-the-while defending himself from further attacks. Yoruichi reveals that Kaien and the twins where the most extended group still engaging the Hollow and that a retreat order had been issued; she and Yamamoto where overseeing the retreat in order to prevent unneeded casualties. She then administers emergency first-aid to Kaien but reveals that he is still in danger and that he needs immediate attention. Fujimaru turns his gaze towards the walls of the Seireitei but the path is soon blocked by Mad Eater. The old Hollow claims that the twins have recently proved many times that they cannot defeat him, but Fujimaru discounts this. He reveals his Shikai alongside Matsuri and tells Mad Eater that things will be very different this time.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Chapter 6: Soul Reaper Eater, Part II Mad Eater admits that the twins' reiatsu has increased but claims that it is hardly worrying and proceeds to attack. The twins' Zanpakutō -- Ryūjōmaru and Kotōmaru -- encourage the twins that this is the way and to look forward together. Fujimaru evades Mad Eater's attack easily -- showing speed never demonstrated by him before. Matsuri, meanwhile, moves in to attack Mad Eater in close-quarters, and runs her Zanpakutō straight through him with a vicious lunging attack. Seizing the opportunity Fujimaru blitzes Mad Eater with multiple fast strikes. The twins stand side-by-side and proceed to combine their respective Kidō: and . The combined force of both spells results in the death of Mad Eater. Through Yoruichi's quick actions and the twins' defeat of Mad Eater, Kaien is successfully returned from the brink of death by Captain Unohana. The Captain-Commander again congratulates the twins' for their actions. Fujimaru then bears witness to Seigen's conversation with the Captain-Commander regarding their strategy of all-out defence. Kaien is subsequently visited by the twins in the barracks of the 4th Division but he remains unconscious throughout their visit. Fujimaru nevertheless promises Kaien that they will not lose whilst Matsuri sits by Kaien's bedside. Fujimaru and Matsuri then join Captains Yamamoto, Yoruichi, Unohana, Kyōraku and Ukitake in the second phase of Yamamoto's strategy to bring about Arturo's ultimate defeat. At this time Yamamoto reveals the power of Arturo's Zanpakutō: he absorbs the powers, memories and skills of anyone he slays, hence the defensive arrangement. Yamamoto spearheads the defensive effort with Arturo leading his forces personally. The battle goes well for the Shinigami, despite suffering casualties, until the interference of Seigen. Upset that so many Shinigami where sacrificed whilst the Captains remained in the back, Seigen launched an attack on Arturo. Whilst he was fit to keep up with Arturo initially in regards to speed the Arrancar chided the Captain for hopelessly lacking in physical strength. Yamamoto called Seigen a fool for breaking formation but the twins' do the same to help their adoptive father, resulting in a three-on-one situation that manages to nonetheless blunt Arturo's immediate offensive.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Chapter 7: Evanescence The arrival of Kisuke Urahara and Konoka is revealed to be the final segment of Yamamoto's plan. Armed with the Shisui Mirror -- which Konoka can wield on account of her unique healing abilities -- Konoka turns the energy-absorbing qualities of the Shisui Mirror on Arturo. With his power quickly being absorbed Seigen and the twins renew their offensive, but fail to kill Arturo before the taxing nature of the mirror takes its toll on Konoka. Fujimaru lunges at Arturo to stop him approaching the unconscious Konoka, but the mirror spirals out of control and engulfs the twins, Seigen, Konoka and Arturo in a black wave. The battle is won but neither the twins nor Seigen are anywhere to be seen and are thought dead. Displaced in time :Main article -- Bleach: Resurgent Phantom. When Fujimaru next awakens in night has fallen. From Fujimaru's perspective it is the evening of the day they fought Arturo, but he is shocked when a spiritually aware actor -- -- tells him where he is and what era he is in, for Fujimaru mistook him for a kabuki actor. A chance encounter with and an amnesiac soul known only as leads Fujimaru to the now-exiled Urahara, who is equally as shocked to see Fujimaru as Fujimaru is to see the former Captain. The two catch up on events and Fujimaru is left speechless. Not only does he learn that Konoka is now dead -- having lost her life in the battle against Arturo -- but he also learns that he has been propelled one-hundred years into the future.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Chapter 8: New Meetings He also learns that the Soul Society is currently at war with Sōsuke Aizen and numerous Arrancar. Rather than return to Soul Society immediately Fujimaru asks Urahara if he can stay with him for a short while, which Urahara allows. He is then provided a alongside Shiyo and told by Urahara to rest. In the following days Fujimaru explores his surroundings alongside Shiyo, with the mod-soul acting as a guide. He meets Ichigo, , and , and comes to Ichigo and his friends aid against attacking Hollow. During his stay in the World of the Living Fujimaru senses the arrival of and ; he does not know who the two are, but he does recognise them as being . Fearing that Arturo has survived, but suspecting that he could find leads on his sister and Seigen, Fujimaru opts to investigate immediately. Sending Shiyo back to Urahara's shop with Kon, Fujimaru exits his and goes to the aid of , Chad and Orihime. He relocates Tatsuki to safety upon Ichigo's arrival and thus misses Urahara intervening in the battle. He entrusts Tatsuki to Orihime and quickly returns to Urahara's shop, where he promptly asks Urahara what is going on. His appearance however was noted by Ulquiorra and subsequently reported to Aizen, who recognises Fujimaru from before. Aizen thus orders a sweep of to be carried out by , where Seigen and Matsuri are found engaged in battle with numerous Hollow and "rescued".Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Chapter 9: Homeward Bound Shortly after Fujimaru decides that he needs to return to the Soul Society and see Konoka's grave for himself. Urahara makes the preparations and sends Fujimaru through with a guide in the form of a black cat who calls himself Yoruichi. Although suspicious of the name Fujimaru initially suspects the cat merely to be Urahara's pet and the name to be a sentimental tag on Urahara's part. Carrying Shiyo through the space created by Urahara's the group soon arrives in Rukongai, where Fujimaru is introduced to Kaien's brother and sister. Whilst Yoruichi soon leaves, stating Fujimaru will be fine from now on, Fujimaru instead rushes to the aid of Captain and Lieutenants and against various attacking Hollow. In the wake of the battle Fujimaru is initially arrested by Komamura, but the Captain relents when he is informed that Hollow have invaded the Seireitei and Fujimaru offers his assistance. Komamura uses the coming battle as a judge of Fujimaru's character and intentions and is happy in his belief that the young Shinigami, despite his unbelievable story, is just. When Fujimaru asks what happens to him now that the Hollow are defeated Komamura admits that he doesn't know, because he has yet to clarify whether or not Fujimaru had anything to do with the Hollow attack. Fujimaru then asks if Kaien Shiba is available and asks Komamura if he can see him; he maintains any doubts about him will be cleared up if Kaien is called. Despite some lingering reservations Komamura contacts Kaien and requests that he visit the barracks of the 7th Division.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Chapter 10: Departure and Arrival Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III :Main article -- Bleach: Resurgent Phantom & . Resurgent Phantom *3rd Phantom: Back to Basics *3rd Phantom: Back to the Grind Tower of Night Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. War on Two Fronts arc *Restored Heart *War Upon the Sands *In Wars Wake Equipment *'Hair Ornaments:' A set of delicate silver ornamental hair accessories, as well as a red ribbon, was presented to Fujimaru as a graduation present from Konoka and worn in addition to his standard Shinigami attire. Fujimaru retained the ornaments even after being drawn into the and subsequently being trapped in the prime world's . *'Obi:' A white-coloured that was presented to Fujimaru as a present from Konoka. Identical to the one she previously presented to in recognition of his Captaincy, and meant as a gesture of her faith in Fujimaru. Fujimaru retained the obi even after being drawn into the and subsequently being trapped in the prime world's . *'Protective Charm:' A charm originally made by Konoka and given to Seigen during the latter's studies in the , which Fujimaru was subsequently gifted by Seigen prior to Arturo's invasion. The charm was created through Konoka's unique abilities, which allowed her to heal injuries as well as Captain Unohana, and exert some control over the Shisui Mirror. The charm played a part in Fujimaru appearing in the rather than when he was expelled from the Wandering Spirit World, as the charms energy intersected that of the Shisui Mirror. Powers and Abilities : As a child noted that Fujimaru and his sister had great potential spiritual energy based on their sizeable appetites. After graduating and becoming the twins where unable to best the old and cunning Hollow in battle on several occasions, who was roughly weaker than a -levelled Shinigami of Kaien's power. After awakening his Fujimaru's was noted to have increased by Mad Eater; this proved enough to kill the old Hollow alongside Matsuri, and also momentarily stun the likes of Arturo when combined with his sister's reiatsu. His power, whilst combined with that of and Matsuri, was enough to momentarily hold off Arturo before the Shisui Mirror began draining the mighty 's power. After joining the 13th Division as the 3rd Seat after emerging from the Wandering Spirit World, Fujimaru was noted to possess abilities and strength beyond that of a Lieutenant. After learning he was widely considered Captain-class in terms of strength-level and combat ability; Juan Álvarez stated had Averian known one of the "wanderers possessed such a potent Bankai", he would not have allowed them to live. Zanjutsu Mastery: Fujimaru is a skilled swordsman capable of performing . He executes his attacks with coordination and great speed, similarly to the Onmitsukidō; no great surprise, as he and Matsuri often trained with before the incident involving the Shisui Mirror. Even as an unseated officer fresh from the Academy he was fit to match Kaien when fighting alongside his sister, and even force the likes of Zaraki to remove his eye-patch and fight seriously for a short time. He possessed the needed skill-level to clash with members of Averian's enhanced Espada, and fight alongside Nanashi and Kaien. Prior to his second disappearance Fujimaru proved himself one of only two Shinigami in his world who was capable of fighting Arturo one-on-one; the other being Kaien. Enhanced Strength: noted that Fujimaru's blows where particularly potent. He was later capable of clashing with Averian's enhanced Espada; to the point Juan remarked that had Averian knew Fujimaru was so powerful, he would not have allowed him to wander Hueco Mundo unchecked. Enhanced Durability: Fujimaru showed himself capable of weathering not only the attacks of Arturo, but also those of Kenpachi Zaraki when the latter removed his eye-patch power seal. He later sustained continuous injuries with intermittent recovery between battles whilst wandering Hueco Mundo, and later fought off members of Averian's enhanced Espada in this injured state. Yoruichi remarked that Fujimaru possesses the uncanny ability to make impossible feats possible through his perseverance, and further compared him to . Hakuda Mastery: Before becoming displaced in time due to the Shisui Mirror, Fujimaru and Matsuri trained regularly with . Due to the nature of Fujimaru's , which is worn upon his arm similarly to Suzumebachi,Bleach manga, Chapter 157, page 16 his attacks are noted to be Hakuda at their core; all that changes when he releases his is the range of his attacks, especially those from the right. Shortly after learning Shikai he was capable of improvising a style of combat that enabled him to dispatch alongside Matsuri; an opponent who had earlier defeated them multiple times with little trouble. His abilities where further refined after his return through renewed training from Suì-Fēng and, eventually, . Hohō Expertise: During his initial tenure as a member of the 5th Division, Fujimaru was incapable of using Shunpo for extended and continuous movement. He instead relied upon his natural strength and speed; this was enough to outpace weaker Hollow without issue, but gave him trouble against more serious opposition.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Battle Mechanic Following his training with however he began to hone his skills with the introduction of various Onmitsukidō techniques; after mere days he was swiftly fit to approach enemies or retreat when pressured. After releasing his for the first time, Fujimaru's speed saw a noticeable increase, as one of Ryūjōmaru's special abilities enabled Fujimaru to increase his speed in increments. Before being displaced in time due to the Shisui Mirror, Fujimaru's Shikai enabled him to keep up with Arturo's speed, though he saw himself that his physical strength was greatly lacking at the time. He proved himself capable of simultaneously moving past and attacking three separate targets without interruption or reprisal.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Skill mechanics By the time he fought Averian's enhanced Espada, Fujimaru was much faster than his friends; his natural speed was comparable to that of Kaien and Kentaro. He was also able to pressure Juan Álvarez in their battle, to the point the latter was shocked by Fujimaru's abilities. Kidō Expertise: Whilst not his preferred method of combat, Fujimaru nevertheless was quite skilled in various applications of Kidō; specifically the Hadō and Bakudō classifications. He could attack with enough potency to kill -class Hollow and bind single targets over an extended duration with only low-level spells. He was also one of only three people -- the others being Suì-Fēng and -- who could utilise the difficult hybrid art known as Shunkō.Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Full Spiritual Pressure skill Using this technique enabled Fujimaru to attack with great speed and mobility over an extended area; his speed in attack was noted to be roughly twice that of his standard Shunpo. Zanpakutō Ryūjōmaru (竜条丸, Dragon Brander) has dark-blue hilt wrapping and a dark-blue sheath, as well as a rectangular-shaped bronze-coloured guard. Fujimaru wears his Zanpakutō on his waist, threaded through his ōbi in the standard manner. During his time in Ryūjōmaru's sheath had become cracked. The sheath was repaired shortly after leaving Hueco Mundo. When manifested into the physical realm during Fujimaru's Bankai training, Ryūjōmaru's appearance was identical to that of Matsuri wielding the Shikai form of Kotōmaru. *' :' Ryūjōmaru is released with the command "Flash" (閃け, Hirameke). When released its appearance changes drastically; his Zanpakutō encompasses the entire lower half of his right arm with an elaborate blue-and-gold gauntlet with two parallel blades positioned on his forearm, with the primary katana blade protruding from the gauntlets knuckles. later remarked that Ryūjōmaru's released form resembled her own Suzumebachi, as both are worn on their right-arms, and compliments Hakuda more than Zanjutsu. , however, noted that its appearance makes it unsuited for powerful attacks. The Captain then clarified that any attack is more powerful when executed with both hands:Bleach anime; Episode 202 Ryūjōmaru is strictly one-handed. :Shikai Special Ability: Ryūjōmaru's Shikai is largely used for close-quarters combat but possesses a number of special abilities, thus establishing it as a Kidō-type. Upon release he is observed to switch from Zanjutsu to Hakuda. Like the Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the primary world, Fujimaru's Ryūjōmaru is considered a "twin-type" Zanpakutō; Ryūjōmaru's partner is Kotōmaru, which is wielded by Fujimaru's sister Matsuri. Only when the two Zanpakutō's names are called together can their true power be unleashed. When unleashed in unison Fujimaru and Matsuri possessed enough power to momentarily stun the likes of Arturo. :*'Ryū Tenzoshu' (竜天蒼瞬, Heavenly Azure Dragon Blink): the primary power of Ryūjōmaru's Shikai and initially the only technique Ryūjōmaru taught him. This technique temporarily increases Fujimaru's speed by set increments, allowing him to momentarily outmanoeuvre even Captain-class combatants. :*'Rengoku' (煉獄, Purgatory): a technique comparable to 's Akeiro Hisagomaru and 's , which Fujimaru learned from Ryūjōmaru during his training under Yoruichi. Rengoku produces a forward-flying energy-wave attack composed of red flames with destructive power comparable to an 's . Unlike other Zanpakutō whose powers are normally usable only in their released states, Fujimaru can freely use Rengoku even whilst Ryūjōmaru is sealed. :*'Rasen' (螺旋, Spiral): a wide-spread and indiscriminate technique which Fujimaru learned from Ryūjōmaru during his training under Yoruichi, which firstly applies poison, then burns, and thirdly paralysis to anyone caught within the vicinity. Unlike other Zanpakutō whose powers are normally usable only in their released states, Fujimaru can freely use Rasen even whilst Ryūjōmaru is sealed. *' :' Kokyū Ryūjōmaru (虎糾竜条丸, Tiger-Seeking Dragon Brander): Fujimaru achieved Bankai during his training under , using the same three-day-method as and .Bleach manga; Chapter 127, pages 5-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 132, page 17 When released Kokyū Ryūjōmaru is predominately worn; a tiger-head pauldron appears on his right shoulder, his kosode gains protective white-coloured shoulder pads, a flowing sash, and a disc of blue energy floats just over his shoulder in addition to two blades to his left-side. His blade, formerly similar to Suzumebachi whilst in Shikai, returns to its sealed appearance with a blade composed entirely of blue spiritual power. :Bankai Special Ability: Much like Ichigo's which is a compression of Ichigo's power,Bleach manga; Chapter 163, pages 19-20 Kokyū Ryūjōmaru predominately enhances Fujimaru's physical and spiritual parameters whilst maintaining a small and compact form that is predominately worn, which is considered completely out of the ordinary as most Bankai produce huge powers and unwieldy effects.Bleach manga; Chapter 142, page 8 This enhancement was remarked upon by Juan Álvarez, who claimed that had Averian known about Fujimaru's Bankai he would not have been allowed to live. The most notable increase is to his speed, evasion and responsiveness. Fujimaru is capable of producing at least one solid and persistent speed clone that can attack in tandem with him. :*'Kokyū Zesshō' (虎糾絶衝, Tiger-Seeking Finishing Thrust): Fujimaru's strongest attack. Kokyū Zesshō greatly extends the size of his Bankai's energy blade, allowing for attacks at ranges usually beyond Fujimaru, which possess both tremendous speed and great strength. Relationships Family *'Matsuri Kudō:' Allies *'Miyoko Kato:' *'Shuji Kato:' *'Kaien Shiba:' *' :' *'Kentaro Shiba:' Behind the Scenes *Fujimaru is designated as a Speed (速度, Sokudo) character, whether his Zanpakutō is sealed or in one of its two stages of release. References & notes Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Bleach: Resurgent Phantom Category:Main Characters